Inochi
by Ryoumi
Summary: [continuation-AU][mentionings of m-preg][58, implied 93] Before, they had taken lives; now, they're making them. Hakkai reflects a little bit on the two little angels who've just entered his life. [one-shot]


Author's Notes: This takes place in Crim-chan's, Hadisia's, and my AU m-preg storyline, so, if you're confused as heck about the twins here, uh... you may want to head towards my profile and go to the LJ community "Car Trip West" to lessen the confusion, and maybe find a million pieces of art. Okay, okay... I'll stop pimping everything. Let's get onto the fic!

Words: 869  
Rating: G  
Summary: Hakkai, the twins, and thoughts on... things. oO  
Notes: Probably OOC, spur-of-the-moment writing, 1st POV of Hakkai (because I feel more natural writing in his POV), and... uh... I don't know. --;;

* * *

"Inochi"  
  
Twins. Its twins -- a boy and a girl.  
  
Never in my life have I felt so exhauseted, yet, never in my life have I been so happy. Never have my emotions been so mixed.  
  
The long wait, the morning sickness, the midnight cravings, the extra weight, the money, the random leg cramps, the pain... all of it was worth it. All of it was worth it for this.  
  
Mine; both of them, mine. Gojyo smiled at me, trying to contain his excitement. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "You did it! God, I can't believe you did it Hakkai! You tired? I bet you are. Man, Hakkai, twins! Oh my God... twins!" he jabbered on and on. I laughed at his babbling. Yaone-san came back, an unhappy Kougaiji in tow. She handed me one of the babies, Kougaiji handing Gojyo the other. I checked a certain area. I was holding the boy. I ran my fingers over his soft, smooth cheeks, then, I let my fingers dancing across his tender, pink tummy, eliciting a gurgle from him. I kissed his him at a spot close to his fuzzy red hair. This was a quiet one.  
  
Gojyo, on the other hand, wasn't getting an easy time from our little girl. She cried, her shrill voice piercing the air of the small, confined room. Gojyo looked bewildered, his eyes turning to me, as if pleading for help. I couldn't help but laugh; neither could Yaone-san, or Kougaiji. Sanzo was hiding a smile. Goku looked in amazement at the newborn nestled safely in my arms and turned to our blonde leader.  
  
"Awww, Sanzo, it's soooo cute! Can we have one?" he asked, earning himself a harisen-smack to the head. Yaone-san smiled and began to usher the others out. "Nee, everyone, let's leave the new parents alone now. I'll be checking on you and your children later, Hakkai-san." she said.  
  
"Alright, then, Yaone-san. I'll see you then." I said. As soon as she closed the door, Gojyo turned to me, holding out the crying baby to me. "A little help 'ere?" I nodded, handing Gojyo the boy, him giving me the girl.  
  
"Hungry?" I asked her, waiting as though I wanted her to answer me verbally. She wailed a little more. I pulled my shirt up, and Gojyo turned away to give us a little privacy.  
  
"So... let's name them." he said plainly.  
  
"Okay" I replied. I had a name for the girl in mind...  
  
"Let's name her Saki!"  
  
I looked at Gojyo flatly. "'Saki?'" I inquired. Gojyo looked at me, smirking. "'Cause it sounds like 'sake' and that's how they were conceived." he explain matter-of-factly. Playfully, I kicked him, not hard enough to stir trouble with the little boy in his arms. He just smiled widely at me and our daughter. I sighed, caving in. "Oh, alright..." I looked down at the pink bundle in my arms. "Did you hear that? Your name is 'Saki.'" She stopped drinking and 'coo'-ed, as if she were approving of the name.  
  
"And for the boy?" Gojyo asked. "You get to name 'im, since I named the girl."  
  
I had to think about this. I wanted something... something that combined our names together, just like how our chromosome halves combined to create these children.  
  
"'Gokai.'"  
  
"'Gokai,' eh?"  
  
"It combines two of the kanji in our names..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Eh? Sounds like a keeper. Bet he'll take after you." he teased. I yawned. "Y'tired? Ah, who am I kidding; you've gotta be tired after what you just did! Go on and sleep, Hakkai. I'll take care of them if they wake up later, so, in the meantime, you catch a few 'Z's'." Gojyo's always been so kind to me, making sure that I'm fine, making sure I get a good rest when I'm tired, snapping me back to reality when I'm out of it... "Thank you, Gojyo." I said, taking his hand in my free one. "I really appreciate it."  
  
"Sweet dreams, babe." Gojyo said, smiling, leaning over and kissing me tenderly, and still taking care to not squish the kids. He put Gokai into my other arm, giving the twins a little bit of baby talk, waved, and left the room, probably to get something to eat; he had been too busy running around like a nervous soon-to-be-father earlier to even bother with himself.  
  
I looked at the two sleeping newborns, nestled close together, close to me, their heads rested on my chest.  
  
After countless lives had been lost to my hands, here they were, something born from me. Gojyo and I would provide them with the things we didn't have as children; love, family, a home, protection... we will give them our all, devote our lives to making theirs what ours weren't. They would grow up with good friends, a loving family... an overall good life.  
  
The stress of today was quickly catching up to my brain, slowing everything down as my body segued into sleep mode. Sighing, I looked down at the newborns, my little angels, one last time before I succumed to the blank world of unconciousness.  
  
Creating life feels so much better than taking it away.  
  
-Started and completed 10.24.04-


End file.
